Windshear is a problem experienced by aircraft as a result of rapidly changing wind conditions. On approach to landing a performance-increasing headwind may be replaced by a performance-decreasing tailwind. An airborne forward looking windshear detector can warn a pilot that he is approaching a windshear hazard.
Recent advances in Ground Based Weather Detection Systems have seen the limited introduction of Ground Based Windshear Detection systems. An example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,433. In view of complexity and cost of such systems their use is often restricted to facilities of very high traffic usage.
Recent advances in Airborne Equipment such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,330 act to detect and measure windshear as is it is currently effecting the aircraft. Such equipment detects changes from a standard pattern and infers the presence of windshear. While such systems provide additional information their benefit is restricted as they do not provide for the advanced prediction of dangerous windshear conditions.
Other advances, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,760 act to detect Windshear and other related Phenomena by means of characterising weather sounds in the atmosphere. Unfortunately, such equipment is unable to detect localised conditions as may impact an aircraft during the critical landing and take off phases.
Other advances, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,238, act to detect Windshear by means detecting received backscatter from a light pulse and processing this return into a signal that indicates whether there is windshear or turbulence. Hoowever, such equipment is unable to detect wind speed changes as may impact an aircraft during the critical landing and take off phases.
Other advances, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,558 have seen the introduction of on-board weather detection systems. Such equipment provides for the display of a range of weather conditions including windshear. Such Airborne Windshear Detection equipment using Weather Radar incorporates complex transmission and detection control systems and their application is directed to transport category aircraft.
Other advances, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,447 act to detect Windshear and other related Phenomena by means of detecting temperature gradients in the atmosphere. Such equipment is unable to detect localised conditions as may impact an aircraft during the critical landing and take off phases.